Just So You Know
by Live.and.Love.Everyday
Summary: What happens when it turns out that you have feelings towards your best friend? Zashley! [oneshot]


**I got some inspriation from the song 'Stolen' by Dashboard Confessional its an awesome song listen to it when you get a chance. My first oneshot so it might not be very good but its a Zashley! Contructive criticism is appreciated. **

* * *

Ashley's Pov

Wow, I couldn't believe it had been about a month since anybody had really seen Zac, because he was so busy with filming Hairspray. He told all of us he would keep in touch almost everyday. I waited for his call for about 3 weeks but he never called back. So I just gave up, I really wanted to talk to him but it seems as if he didn't care about us anymore. I had really missed my best friend.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hey guys! I got some big news!" I remember Zac had the cutest smile on his face, he was so excited to tell us but I couldn't keep myself from laughing. He reminded me of a little kid. It was adorable._

_"What is it Zac? Whats the big news!" Vanessa practically screamed while we were on the set of High School Musical._

_"Remeber the role I tried out for? The part of Link Larkin." His smile died down a little bit so that he could tell us, but he was still jumping a little because of the excitment._

_"Yeah. I saw you try out for that you were great!" I told him. I started giggling, and decided to join him in jumping. _

_He started laughing when he saw me jumping next to him. Next thing I knew we were laughing uncontrolably._

_Vanessa whispered to Monique. "There those to go again. They look so cute together! They both know they like each other, why won't they just admit it?" Monique shrugged._

_I wasn't able to hear them because of me and Zac laughing._

_"So what's the big news?" Lucas was getting a little sick of all this jumping so he just wanted to hear what it was._

_"Well I got the part!" He stopped jumping but I still was until my smile turned into a sad half smile._

_"Wow, that's great Zac! Congrats!" Everyone congradulated him, Lucas, Corbin, Kenny, and Monique and Vanessa ran up to him and gave him a hug. But I just went to go to sit down somewhere with a gloomy look on my face._

_I'm guessing he saw me, because he was walking towards me. _

_"Hey. Is something wrong?" He asked me._

_"Not really, I'm really happy for you but your leaving all of us. I'm gonna miss my best friend so much though!" I wanted to crying but it was Zac's time to be happy. _

_"I'm gonna be back. It's probably only gonna be about 6 months of filming." He said as if 6 MONTHS wasn't even a long time!_

_"6 MONTHS?! Zachary David Alexander Efron! I haven't been away from you that long since we first met!" I screamed while he sat next to me._

_"You know, you always say my whole name when your upset with me, but I know, I was trying to lighten the moment." He said smiling._

_I started laughing. "Well... enough of my sadness. Let's go back and celebrate with everyone else... Wait! Do I still get to talk to you while your on the set "Mr. Who's gonna be gone for 6 months because of all filming he has to do"?_

_"Yeah. Of course. I'll call you everyday. I promise." He said putting his arm over my shoulder._

_"Ok, that's fine with me. But remeber you promised me!" I said, we both smiled at each other and we headed back to where everyone else was._

_-End Flashback-_

I was with Vanessa that day, we decided to go shopping. We wanted Monique to come that day but she was busy. We were talking about getting back together for HSM 2 when all of a sudden, Vanessa started talking about Zac.

"So what's up with you and Zac?" She asked as if he and I were a couple.

"What do you mean?" I was confused about what she had said.

"Come on Ash! I know you like him and how you always look so happy when he's around." She was smiling and she knew she was right about this.

"I don't like him like that. He's my best friend." I told her and hoped she wouldn't reply to my answer... but she did.

"Well Lucas and Corbin are your best friends too, but you dont act like that around them." She started putting her hands up to hear head to pretend that she wasn't listening to me.

She put her hands down, and I told her, "My relationship with Zac is closer... than my relationship with them. But now he's too busy with the Hairspray cast."

Half way through my sentence her face lit up when I had said my relationship with Zac was closer, but I saw her face turn into a frown when I told her he's too busy with the Hairspray cast.

"He's not too busy with the cast... Is he?" Her face looked a little worried.

I nodded with a sad look on my face and said, "Yeah, he is. He promised me he would call everyday. He hasn't talked to me since he left. Has he talked to you?"

"No. Last time I talked to him was about the same time as you talked to him. Do you miss him?" Vanessa asked me.

"Yeah, I miss him a lot. It always feels like there's something missing, and that something missing is Zac. But I guess he doesn't care about us anymore." I felt like crying but it was in public so it would be awkward.

"Ashley, you love him!" She almost screamed but remembered that they wouldn't want some crazy photographer to take pictures of them all day long.

I took a while to answer that I didn't know what to say.

"See! You do love him!" She smiled and said.

"I don't know if I love him but I like him a lot." I said with the simplest answer possible and a huge smile on my face.

"You still admitted it!" She said.

We shopped a little more that day but we were both tired from the day before of shopping all that day too.

Vanessa POV

I hope this comes in handy one day. I thought as I watched the video I had captured of Ashley admitting that she liked Zac. Aw, she's so cute. I hope I can show this to Zac some time.

I was a little hungry and went out for a smoothie, Yum!

I had gotten to Jamba Juice, I love that place. I went inside to find none other than Zac Efron getting his smoothie inside.

"Well hey there stranger." I said to him.

He turned around and hugged me.

"Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while. What's up with that? I thought you said you were gonna keep in touch." I questioned him.

"Oh about that, I couldn't talk to anyone. I kinda lost my phone the day I left. And lost like everyone's numbers" He said.

"Ohh, Everyone has been missing you like crazy, especially Ashley." I looked for the video I made of Ashley confessing how she felt about Zac.

"Wow, I feel like an idiot now." He said. "Does she really feel that way?"

"Yeah, she was almost heartbroken that you haven't called her." I nodded.

"Do you think I can make it up to her?" He asked with a sorry look on his face.

I felt bad for him I really did, I was pretty sure that he liked her too, but it was Zac he was a great actor so I didn't kniw exactly what to think.

"I don't know. Do you like her the way she likes you?" I asked him just to make sure he did.

His reply was the exact same as Ashley's. I started laughing.

"I knew it! Zac you know you love her and you know." I said to him.

"I really hurt her didn't I?" I nodded a little.

"Yeah, you kinda did. But there's nothing that you can't fix!" I smiled.

"Ok, I gotta go think about what to do. Can you not tell Ashley about this I wanna make this up to her by myself." He asked.

"Yeah, sure Zac, I won't mention it to her." I said.

"Bye Vanessa, I promised I'll keep in touch more." He said running out the door.

Ashley's POV

I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs to open the door.

To see a familiar handsome figure standing in my doorway. Zac Efron in the flash.

"Hi" I said. With mixed feelings, I was happy he was here, but angry and sad that he never called

"Hey" He replied back.

"Ash, I'm really sorrry I didn't call you. I couldn't, It was just that--" I stopped him before he could go on.

"You were too busy hanging out with your Hairspray friends?" I stopped him mid-sentence to tell him what I thought.

"No, what makes you think that?" He questioned me and I really didn't have an answer.

"Because you never call any of us anymore, I was really sad. I waited 3 weeks for your call but it never came." I answered him.

"That was what I wanted to tell you. I kinda sorta lost my phone right before I left for Canada to film. I was gonna call you but I lost everyone's number on my phone." He sounded really sorry

"Oh, I feel like an idiot. I'm sorry Zac." I told him

"No, its my fault. I should have told you. Ashley I needed to tell you that but I have something else I need to say to you" He said while I had a confused look on my face.

"I do too, but you can go first." I was scared and happy to know what he was going to say.

"Ashley, I don't really know how to say this but... I love you." Zac said and my jaw dropped

"I love you too Zac" I said.

We kissed and I had been wanting to do that forever. He was just so cute. We broke apart and started laughing about the whole situation. At that momment I didn't care about anything else besides Zac.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me what you think**

**-XxHSMLuver4LifexX**


End file.
